fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Nasir
Captain of a ship under the flag of Begnion, Nasir 'traveled the continent to find a way to mend the rift between Beorc and Laguz. Early in [[Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance|''Path of Radiance]], he is paid by Gallia to see the Greil Mercenaries and Princess Elincia safely to Begnion. Later on, it is revealed that he is a laguz working as a spy for Gallia and, unbeknown to them, a double agent serving Daein. He gains Mist's trust and betrays it by stealing Lehran's Medallion from her and delivering it to the King of Daein. He is later forgiven by Ike and Mist, even before his reasons are explained. Near the end of the game, it is revealed that he is a Dragon Laguz and the grandfather of Ena whom he only wished to help reunite with her lover. Nasir was aware that the King of Daein would not be able to use the Medallion that he took, yet he expresses remorse knowing the sentimental value the keepsake holds for Mist. When the war is over, he returns to Goldoa. It is unknown whether Nasir is the maternal or paternal grandfather of Ena, as nothing is known about her parents. During the last chapter of ''Radiant Dawn'', Nasir and Gareth side with Dheginsea. If they survive, they will join at the end. Personality Nasir appears as a jaded yet rather compassionate individual. Unlike most of the laguz encountered by the Greil Mercenaries at the beginning of their journey, Nasir does not seem to harbour any prejudice towards Beorc. In fact, he admits to having chosen to live among them, in hopes of one day seeing the barrier between the two races dissolved. He also states that he had his appearance and habits altered in order to fit in with the Beorc. Nasir cares deeply for Ena. He resolves to help her when she asks him to, even going as far as to betray the trust the Gallians and the Greil mercenaries have developed in him, and readily bear the guilt. Eventually, he admits that it was partly because he was unable to help Ena in the past when she lost her parents. "Long ago, Ena's parents died, and I was unable to do anything for her. Even so, she still came to me for help. No matter what, I had to help her..." Character Data Path of Radiance Recruitment Nasir will join as a playable character at the beginning of the second-to-last battle, Chapter 28: Twisted Tower, only if Ike manages to defeat the Black Knight in Chapter 27: Moment of Fate. If Ike fails to defeat the Black Knight in that chapter, Nasir will appear to save Ike as the castle collapses, and Ena will join in his stead. Stats |White Dragon |Light |18 |56 |20 |11 |23 |22 |17 |24 |27 |12 |17 |5 |Breath |Boon Nihil |White Breath Growth Rates *MHP: 150% *STR: 50% *MAG: 10% *SKL: 55% *SPD: 45% *DEF: 60% *RES: 25% *LUK: 35% Radiant Dawn Recruitment You can recruit Nasir by killing Dheginsea, without killing Nasir aswell. (He is just next to Dheginsea.) Stats |White Dragon |Light |34 |74 |7 |24 |13 |8 |19 |12 |21 |11 |18 |5 |Strike S |Boon White Tide Nihil Shove |Breath Laguz Gem It should be noted that transferring data from Path of Radiance will change his stats. Growth Rates *MHP: 70% *STR: 15% *MAG: 45% *SKL: 35% *SPD: 20% *DEF: 15% *RES: 40% *LUK: 45% Etymology '''Nasir is a common Arabic name meaning 'abettor'. It is derived from 'Nasr' (Victory), with 'Nasir' being 'he who supports one to victory'. Category:Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance characters Category:Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn characters Category:Dragon tribe Laguz Category:Playable characters